Sorority Love
by twilightlover427
Summary: Gina is visiting her best friend Claire, and fellow sorority sister. To help plan Claire's wedding to Quil. Gina is not looking for love for she is already in love with her college sweet heart. Though that might change when she meets Embry.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything!!!

GPOV

It has been a whole month since I have seen my best friend. Which probably does not seem like a lot to most people, however, when your best friend is like your twin you were separated from at birth and then you meet all the those years later, it is a big deal. That is my story with Claire.

Claire and I met freshman year of college. It was rush week and we both happen to be rushing. We then were both accepted into the Zeta Beta Zeta house sorority the hottest sorority house on campus aka ZBZ. We became instant best friends. We were exactly alike. A round campus people referred to us as the twins, although we weren't really twins and we did not even look a think alike for Claire is Native American and has long pitch black hair and dark brown eyes that look black in the light, and only 5' 3". Whereas I am, white with medium length blonde hair and hazel blue green eyes, and 5' 10".

Claire and I were the president and vice president of ZBZ in our senior year of college.

It was always the two of us we were joined at the hip, the only times we were ever separated was when Quil, Claire's boyfriend was in town or if I was hanging out with Travis the love of my life.

Claire has been with Quil since before I met her, and now I am driving to her home town La Push to help plan her wedding that is in two weeks.

I notice a sign that says Welcome to La Push. I keep driving, and another few miles and then I approach a yellow house with white trim, and white shutters. It has a beautiful front garden and totally reminds me of a house Claire would want to raise her children in. I see Claire's and Quil's cars parked right outside of the house. That must mean that this is the house that they bought together right before we graduated school. I pull in to the drive way and put my car into park, grab my keys and rush to the front door. I can grab my luggage later. I ring the door bell and wait for someone to open the door, but what lies on the opposite side of the door is what surprises me.

CPOV

"Ok guys, Gina will be here any minute, so please remember to be nice and no cracks about anything supernatural." God that would be the last thing I need for Gina to find out the Quil is a werewolf and that there is vampire's out there.

"So is the Gina girl good looking," says Seth

"Yes, she is but she is off limits, she already has a boyfriend"

"But what is she like?" says Embry

Before I can say anything the love of my life and fiancé Quil steps in and says "think Claire but a little more outgoing and white skinned."

Choruses of "Oh's" follow after that statement is said.

I hear a few grunts of acknowledging that they understand. I quickly try to fix the mess that the pack has already made, but don't have long for the door bell has just rung and I need to answer the door.

GPOV

When the door opened a very excited Claire was on the opposite side and all I could think of was to hug her and scream while we jumped up and down saying how much I missed her and how one month was way too long. I expected the welcome I got from Claire when she opened the door, but what I was not expecting was to be lead in to the living room where there were four guys lounging on the couch with no shirts on. Wow was the one and only word that popped into my mind at the sight of these guys. Now Quil is a different story for I have seen him with fewer clothes than he has on now. EEWWw that is not a thought I want to think about right now. When Claire noticed I was staring and not saying anything she decided to bring me back to the present.

"Guys I want you to meet by best friend, Gina and Gina these are some of the guys." Then the guys stood up, first one was Quil so naturally I embraced him in a hug and he hugged me back. Saying it was good to see me. Quil and I got a long great for we both deeply care and love Claire in our own way. Next to Quil was a very tall guy that seemed very friendly and around the same age as Quil he introduced himself as Jacob. After Jacob came a boy that looked no older than eighteen but was just as tall and as built as Jacob and Quil. He introduced himself as Seth. After Seth I met the most amazing eyes I have ever met I felt like I was getting lost in them, they were black as night, I didn't know how long we looked at each other but I knew I had to break away, so reluctantly I tore my eyes from the black pools of night, and said "See something you like." It probably was not the best comment for I know I saw something I liked but, I needed to say something to lighten the mood and it seemed to work for everyone was laughing except for him that is. Before I knew it he was flying out the door and running at an impossible human speed, but before I could ponder this I soon realized that I did not even know his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer!!!**

**Chapter 2**

**GPOV**

"Wow, that boy can sure run fast, what's up with him?"

"Oh, that's just Embry he is always forgetting things he probably forgot something and that's why he rushed out." said Claire

I knew Claire was lying because her nostrils were flared and every time she lies her nostrils flare out. However, I was not going to push it. I am just glad I found out that boy's name. Embry I like it, it's different.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Jacob telling me he had to go.

"Well Gina it was nice meeting you, but I better get home and start working on my wife Nessie's car or she will not be happy with me, and the last time she was unhappy with me I slept on the couch for three nights."

" Haha, well I wouldn't want you to have to sleep on the couch because of me so it was very nice to meet you Jacob, and I am sure I will be seeing you again."

After Jacob left, Claire asked us if we would all like something to eat for lunch. Of course the boys said "yes" as did I and while Seth and Quil decided to keep watching the baseball game on television. I accompanied Claire into her small but very cute kitchen. It was painted red and had black and white checkered dish towels, hanging of the stove handle, I also noticed that she had little wolf salt and pepper shakers. She always had a thing for wolves. It had everything that she could need.

"So Gyna what would you like to eat?"**(That's what my friend Gina's nickname is; I haven't got a nick name for Claire yet besides Claire bear but that's not original so if you have any suggestions let me know)**

"Um… I will have a turkey sandwich on white with provolone cheese, lettuce, tomato, mayo, mustard, and guacamole if you have all that please."

"Ya, I have it do you want any chips with that?" said Claire

"Sure"

Claire and I were about half way done with our meal when she brought up Embry.

"So, what was that with Embry?"

"I don't know you tell me, you know him more than I do."

**CPOV**

Gina did have a point there; I did know Embry a lot more than she did. Also, unlike her I knew exactly what happened too. Embry imprinted on her, I was still very surprised by the whole thing, but I don't know why. After all Quil and Embry are so much alike and Gina and I are so much alike so if Quil imprinted on me it only make sense that Embry imprints on somewhat like me. Though I am a bit worried for I know how much she loves Travis.

"You, have a point there Gyna"

"So what is the plan for tonight?" said Gina

**GPOV**

"Well my parents are having a barbeque, so if you are up for it we can go to it?" said Claire

"Of course I want to go. It will be so exciting seeing the house where you grew up in, and meeting your parents?"

"Oh good, cause I already told my mom yes. Oh and before I forget to tell you, my parents don't really know about some of the crazy things we did in college, so if you could not tell them that would be great. I know my dad still looks at me like I am five years old and he is reading to me Good Night Moon."

"Well, then I guess I should think of a different story to tell them than the time when we were chosen to join ZBZ, and we spent all night drinking in celebration, for me to then wake up at 4 in the morning to you hugging the porcelain goddess **(That is a toilet for anybody who has not heard that term before)**.

"You bet your ass, you better come up with a different story, and you will see why when we meet them. Oh and if I were you I would wear something that covers your whole body, like if we lived in time period of little house on the prairie."

"Well of course I am, but don't you think little house on the prairie is a bit extreme?"

"No"

"Why"

"You will find out soon enough"

So here I stood in Claire and Quil's guest room looking in a mirror putting on the last bit of my makeup. The guest room was so beautiful it has light green walls with an all white sheet and duvet confuter set. It had a window that overlooked their back yard that soon connected with the forest. All I could think about is how happy I was for Claire and Quil and how I couldn't wait to see this guest room turn into a baby nursery. Once I was done double checking my makeup I turned to do my hair and decided to just leave it down and let my shoulders flip the ends out. Then it came to picking out the ideal outfit, I was going to wear pants, but I drew the line I mean come on it's the middle of July it is super hot out, and we are going to a barbeque. So I decided on jean Capri's and a navy blue polo shirt from American Eagle, I mean I did cover everything up like Claire asked. Just then Claire comes in to the room wearing a yellow summer dress that falls to her knees.

"Oh crap, you're wearing a dress does that mean I need to change."

"No, your fine I just didn't want you to wear shorts, because the only shorts you have are booty shorts."

"Hey, all have you know that Travis loves my booty shorts."

"Well of course he does he is your boy friend, and likes to look at you in tight clothing if you have to wear any clothing at all."

After that I couldn't help but laugh and Claire joined in I knew it was true and so did Claire. We must have made some noise for Quil came in to ask what all the laughing was about, but that only made us laugh more.

"Well if you two ladies are done here I think it is time to go."

We soon pulled up to Claire's parent's house. It looked like it came right out of a Country Home magazine. It was a two story sage green house with dark green shutters a red door with a white wraparound porch. It was absolutely beautiful.

We all got out of the car and walked to the front door. Claire didn't bother to knock since it was her parent's house. When we walked in we were greeted by Claire's mother.

"Hi Mom" said Claire

"Hello Mrs. Young" said Quil

"Hello Mrs. Young, your home is beautiful, thank you so much for inviting me."

"Oh, you're welcome dear it is lovely to have you in are home. If you all just want to head outside everyone has pretty much arrived."

Claire led the way to outside, and when we arrived I was quite surprised at how many people were at the barbeque. I was soon passed around from person to person all wanting to greet me and ask how Claire and I met, and what she was like at college. Especially Mr. Young, he wanted to make sure that is daughter was not corrupted by joining a sorority, but I assured him that ZBZ was not like most sorority houses, even if that was a slight white lie. I told them that we met during rush week for ZBZ, but I would need to know a little bit more about them before I told them all of Claire and I's favorite moments in school or in the sorority house.

It took me a while but I learned all the names of the attendees. Like Sam is married to Claire's aunt Emily, who have three children Joey who is 16 but could pass for 20, Nick who is 12, and Ashlynn who is 9. Then there was Paul and Rachel who have a son named Luke who is 12 and a daughter named Delia that is 10. Kim and Jared only have one daughter named Jessie who is 15, and is currently dating Joey. The rest seemed to be about Quil's, Claire's, and my age. There was Collin, Brady, Jacob and Nessie.

Though it did make me wonder where was Embry? Though I didn't have to wait long for he finally showed up. I couldn't help but stare he was a very good looking guy. Not that I would ever do anything about it, I love Travis too much, but that didn't mean I couldn't look. He must have sensed me looking at him, for he turned and it was Déjà vu all over again, like we were back at Claire and Quil's house looking into each other's eyes. He gave me a sexy smile, and started to walk toward me. I couldn't help but smile back. Just like that my heart began to accelerate.

_Why is this happening to me? _

_A guy doesn't make me feel like this, unless it is Travis. _

_This is just plain silly._

_Oh shit, here he comes act cool._

"Hi, I'm Embry I never got a chance to tell you my name before I left"

"Hello, Embry and no you didn't you kind of just took off. Claire says you probably forgot to do something."

"haha" he gave off a nervous laugh "ya that's it I forgot to do something."

I was going to ask him what he forgot to do, but we were interrupted by Mr. Young saying that the hamburgers and hot dogs were ready. Embry and I walked together and he asked me if I would like to sit next to him and my heart started to flutter.

_Stop doing that you love Travis._

"Sure, I would love to sit by you."

Claire and Quil sat across from me and Embry while Mr. and Mrs. Young were at each head of the table. Everyone else surrounded us; besides the kids they had their own table."

"So, Gina tells us little bit about yourself," said Mr. Young.

"Well I grew up in Tennessee on a ranch, with three older brothers. My mom died when I was really young so I don't remember her really. Though I never felt deprived of not having a mother, because my dad was always there for me as well as my brothers. My major in college was is journalism because I love to read and write, and I never had girl for a friend until college when I met Claire, for I was a tom boy growing up. Does that cover everything or would you like more?"

"So, what did are little Claire do at college," said Mrs. Young

I saw Claire throw me a don't _tell them anything that I wouldn't_ look.

"Oh, well she was just a little angel, besides studying, and running ZBZ she was so busy to do anything else."

"That's what I thought but I just need to check, after all my little angel has never done anything wrong," said Mrs. Young

After that I picked up my glass of water and took a sip.

"What did you think dear, that our little girl would go to college and come back having tried alcohol and no longer a virgin." said Mr. Call I couldn't help it I started to choke on the water. Everyone looked at me and I saw Quil and Claire both glare at me. They knew I know there no longer virgins from the few disastrous time I had walked in on them. I took a look around and it seemed most of guys knew that they weren't virgins either.

"Gina, are you all write," asked Mrs. Young

"I'm ok the water just went down the wrong lung pipe."

The Young's seem to take that answer but everyone else seem to know better.

After dinner people began to gather around and say good bye. As I was hugging everyone I met, I stopped when I got to Nessie.

"Hey, Nessie so tomorrow I am throwing a bachelorette party for Claire, and I know it is very short notice but I would really like it if you could attend."

"Of course, I will. Would it be possible if I invited my three sisters? They grew up with Claire in their life."

"Sure the more the merrier, just do not forget to be ready by 2pm."

"Why so early?"

"You'll see."

**A/N: How was it, should I keep writing. Please Review.**

'


	3. Chapter 3

**It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 3

Embry drove back with Quil, Claire, and I. Once we arrived at their house and made it through the front door I couldn't contain myself any longer I broke down laughing. I was laughing so hard that I was bent over gasping for air with tears in my eyes.

"You want to tell us what is so funny Gina," said Quil.

"You… gasp…and…gasp…Claire…gasps… virgins." After I said that Embry joined in on the laughter, thinking that what I said was funny for Embry knew as well as I did that that was not remotely true.

Once Embry and I finally got a hold of ourselves we all went into the living room to watch talk. Though it seemed like two different conversations were going on. Quil and Claire were having a full on conversation together while just looking into each other's eyes. It only made me miss Travis that much more. So I turned to Embry only to see him smiling at me, and when he noticed I was now looking at him his smile only grew.

"So your major is journalism," said Quil

"Ya, I have always loved to read, and write"

"Anything you want to write in particular"

"Yes, I would like to do news articles though my dream is to write a novel and have it be on the New York Times best sellers list. Though right now I hope to receive a job at a news press, what about you what do you aspire to be."

"Jake and I own a car and motorcycle repair shop." Oh well that's interesting at least now I know were to take my car to get fix.

"So when my car breaks down, I can take it to you and you will fix it for me."

"Of course, and if you're lucky I just might give you a discount," then he winked at me. My heart started beating a million times a minute.

_Why is this happing?_

This never happens when Travis winks at me, sure my heart soars with Travis and I get all giddy inside like there are butterflies flying around but with Embry it is like a whole bee hive is buzzing around in my stomach in a good way.

For about an hour Embry and I just causally talked and learned things about one another. I learned he loves the color red, and not to found of reading but asked if maybe I knew any books to recommend to him. I also learned that his favorite band was Breaking Dawn. It was pretty funny because I know all the band members of Breaking Dawn since I grew up with them in Tennessee. Though I decided not to tell him that, I'm sure it will come up eventually, I don't need to tell him now.

Though through all this I still forgot to find out who the Best Man is for Claire and Quil's wedding.

"So, do you know who the Best Man is for the wedding because being the Maid of Honor, I really need to find the out so we can discuss and plan certain events?"

"Nobody told you, who it is?"

"No"

"Oh, well its…"

Embry was cut off by my phone ringing. I went to grab it out of my purse. I looked at the caller id and a smile soon graced my face.

"Hey Baby, I miss you so much" I answered with. I looked around the room and found Embry looking at me with a somber expression, like he was sad that I was talking to Travis. Oh well. I decided I would like to have a conversation with Travis so I headed up the stairs and into my guest room I was using while I stay here.

"I miss you too, I'm so lonely in this king size bed without you." I always loved his voice it was like velvet. It only made me miss him more.

"Translation you are horny, and you're sad that I cannot be there to help relieve you."

"Well ya, but Gina I do miss you."

"Well I will be home in four days do you think you can manage."

"No, but I guess I don't have a choice."

That's how it went for twenty minutes Travis and I talking about how much we missed each other, how cute Quil's and Claire's house is, the barbeque he also started laughing at Claire's father thinking she was a virgin. Then we got to what the bachelorette party is going to be like. It just made me love him more when all he said was have fun. Like he knew to trust me, when he knew exactly what I had planned. Most boyfriends would though a fit not him, he knew better he also knew I would do it anyway whether he allowed me to or not, but I liked having is trust and approval all the same.

I looked at the time and decided it was getting late and needed to get to bed. So I told him I loved him, and he told me the same.

After I hung up I went down stairs to say goodnight to only fine Claire and Quil with sad expressions on their faces. I looked for Embry but he was nowhere in sight.

"What's wrong, and where did Embry go?"

"Oh, he left he has to be at work early tomorrow," said Quil. He then turned to Claire and it looked as if they were having another silent conversation.

"Well if there is nothing wrong I best be off to bed. Claire and I have a bid day ahead of us tomorrow." After that I turned to Quil looked him in the eye and said "so no funny business tonight she needs her rest."

"I can't help it when she can't keep her hands to herself," said Quil

Claire giggled at his statement and I just shook my head. I waved to them telling them goodnight and head for stairs to get ready for bed. I slipped on a tank and some boy short cotton panties they were always comfortable to sleep in especially in the summer heat. I then bushed my teeth and washed my face and hoped into bed, and shut my eyes.

Time passed everything was so quite I couldn't fall asleep. I was so use to the noise from freeways and highways.

About an hour I finally started to drift off to sleep then all of sudden a howl sounds through the air jerking me awake.

_Holy Shit what was that?_

_**It was a wolf what did u think it was?**_

_A wolf, well we are in the forest. Through it sounded like it was right outside my window._

The wolf continued to make noise outside my window for 3 hours. When I finally got to sleep if was almost 4 am.

I woke up to a house full of voices.

I tuned my head and saw that it was only 7:30 am.

_How in the world are they able to get up and socialize this early in the morning?_

_**I don't know but best get up and get in on the coffee before it is all gone.**_

So that is exactly what I did.

When I got down stairs I realized there were a lot more people than I was expecting. They all turned to look at me, and stared; probably at my outfit since they were all dressed, and I was still in my pj's. Oh well.

"Good morning sunshine, I love your outfit and hair, though you could live without the bags under your eyes," says Quil

I just gave him the middle finger and watched as everyone laughed.

"So did you sleep well," said Claire

"What do you think; Quil just said I had bags under my eyes."

"Well why not?"

"Ok you all are probably going to think I am crazy, but I swear there was a freaking wolf outside my bedroom window howling and making noise till about 4 in the morning." After I said that all the heads turned to Embry while he just had his head faced downward. " Why are you looking at Embry it is not his fault I didn't get any sleep it is that damn wolf's fault." Everyone still remained silent, "well I am going to go get dressed for my morning run and then try and get at least an hour more of sleep for I will be up all night for Claire's bachelorette party."

"Gina, please don't tell me you are taking Claire to a strip club tonight?" said Quil. I didn't acknowledge his question and he sensed that. "Gina…"

"What you told me not to tell you, and a strip club should be the least of your worries for what I have planned." Honestly what's a bachelorette party without a stripper?

"Hell ya, I am so excited about tonight," said Nessie. Jake just looked at her in shock but didn't say anything.

"Now that's what I am talking about, high five Nessie." Nessie and I high fived each other while most of guys just shook their head and smiled.

"Oh and Nessie I forgot to tell you that it is an overnight event so you will need a bag of clothes."

"No problem, this is going to be so much fun," said Nessie

I then realized there was girl about the same age as Claire and I, and I have yet to meet her. She was beautiful tall Native American black hair brown eyes and well built. She was wearing guys clothes, but I knew she would most likely be up for a makeover she is already beautiful, just her hair and nails could use a little TLC.

I put out my hand for her to shake and said, "Hi, I'm Gina sorry I don't believe we have been introduced."

"Leah Clearwater"

"Well Leah, you are welcome to join the party tonight sorry its such short notice"

"I have to work tonight," she said sadly

"You can have the night off Leah" said Jake

"There it is all settled just please be here by noon, the party does not start till 2 but I figure when can get ready together."

"Ok, but why so early?" I could tell everyone else wanted to know this as well.

"You will find out then, until then I best get my morning run underway."

I went upstairs brushed my teeth and put on my hot pink sports bra and running shorts. I grabbed my IPod and put it in the pouch to wrap around my arm while I run. I didn't mine running in just a sports bra it was so hot out plus I knew I had a pretty good body, so why not show it off. Plus why not show Embry what he cannot have. Wait Embry, why do you care if he looks at you. For the last time you love Travis and have for 3 years, so who cares what Embry thinks of your body.

I made my way down stairs and once again got looks. I even got the satisfaction of seeing Embry with his mouth open. Though I decided to play it cool, and act like I didn't know why they were looking.

"What?"

"Um…don't you want to wear a shirt, all the horny high school boys are going to be looking at you," said Quil.

"This is coming from a guy who hardly ever has a shirt on; also who cares if they look, if anything it will give them a little motivation to go to college." Quil didn't have a come back to that instead just shook his head and I smirked at him. Embry looked like he was still trying to process something to say but couldn't find the appropriate words.

"Well I will be back in about an hour; I only plan on doing six miles. I have my cell on if there is an emergency." **(Yes, I know six miles is a lot but my friend it a bit extreme and six miles is nothing for her).** After that I went outside to do my stretching and headed over to the beach to run. I started my work out playlist and waited for the up-beat music to set in, before I started my run.

When I finally finished my six mile run, I was out of breath and ready to hit the showers to rid myself of all the sweat I had on my body. Then hopefully I could squeeze in an hour power nap before I had to get ready for the party.

When I got to Claire and Quil's the house was very quite so I assumed that no one is home. So I went up stairs took a nice cold shower to cool down my body put some comfy clothes on and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke a little over an hour later, ready to rock and roll. I called my dad and made sure everything was set and he hoped I had a great time but not too much for he didn't want to bail me out of jail again. One time he had to do that when I was 17 and he has yet to allow me to live it down.

My stomach started to growl so I decided to head down stairs and fix, myself something to eat. I decided on a chicken sandwich with a slice of watermelon. No one was around yet, but I wasn't worried I'm sure Claire and Quil were just getting in there alone time with each other before the bachelorette party.

By the time I finished my lunch and put my dish in the sink there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called. After I said that Leah walked through the door.

"Are you hungry do you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm ok but thanks."

"Well then we better start getting ready, because by the time I am through with you, all the men not only in La Push but also where we are going, are going to want a piece of Leah Clearwater." She started to laugh at that.

"Sounds good it is been too long since I actually looked like and felt like a girl, I have been surrounded by guys for too long."

So after that we went up stairs and did each other's nails. By the time we were letting our nails dry Claire decided to show up and boy did she smell.

"God Claire you smell like a mixture of the forest and sex."

"What can I say I'm always up for an adventure out in the wilderness?"

"Geez, Claire I bet all the wild life, are wishing they were blind. Think of all those poor wolfs that you love so much, now they scared for life with you and Quil doing the dirty deed."

"It wouldn't be the first time they wished that," mumbled Leah almost like she didn't want me to hear.

"Well best shower so we can fix you up we only have an hour and a half left."

For the next hour Leah, Claire and I did our hair and makeup. Claire decided to wear jean shorts while Leah and I wore jean skirts. I then pulled out our tops I had specially made for the evening. They all read Team Claire on the front. But the backs were different, or at least mine and Claire's were. Claire's read Bride in big letters underneath it is said job requirements get wasted. While mine said Maid of Honor job requirements get bride wasted. The rest of the shirts didn't have a back. By the time we had are stiletto heals on, we all were looking very hot.

"Ok Claire, Leah and I will be right back we just have to go to Sam and Emily's house for a moment."

"We do," said Leah

"Yes we do, I have to drop something off and that's wear Quil said all the boys are and I want to watch their shocked expression when you walk through that door." She just smiled at that and we headed are way over to Sam and Emily's house that was only a little bit up the road.

Leah said we didn't have to knock so we just let ourselves in. When we arrived all the noise that had been happening in the living room deceased, all of the guys in the living room were looking at Leah not believing what they saw. Finally Collin asked the one question everyone was thinking.

"Leah is that really you?"

"Yes, it is you guys are all looking at me like you have never met me before."

"Well this side of you we haven't," states Brady.

"Ok, Leah and I didn't come over here so you could drool all over her though it was a major plus."

"Well, then what can I do for you Gina?" ask Embry with a smile. God I love that smile.

_Focus Gina!_

"Which one of you is the best man?" They all looked at me shocked that I didn't know who it was. Well all of them except for Embry.

"You don't know," says Jacob

"No I don't, if I did I wouldn't be asking."

"I'm the Best Man," says Embry. Of course should have figured that one out. So I turn to him and ask.

"Ok, what do you have plan for tonight"

"Well, um I haven't really thought that far ahead."

"Are you kidding me, I have been planning Claire's party since she got engaged," I screeched.

_Ok calm down this is why you came here just in case_

"You are so lucky I care for Quil, and want him to have a kick ass party." With that I dug into my purse and pulled out two rolls of money.

"What is that?" asks Embry

"What do you think it is?" I gave him a look like seriously are you really asking me this. "It's a thousand dollars, one role is 900 and the other role consist 100 $1 dollar bills."

"I don't need your money I will think of something."

"Sure you will."

"Why does he need 100 $1 dollar bills?" says Brady.

"Unless he wants to give a stripper $5 dollar bills or more, he is going to need the bunch of $1's."

"Oh well that makes sense," replies Brady

After that I tried and failed once again at getting Embry to take the money, I just put it on the table.

"Well Leah and I have to go now you all have good night and give Quil a party to remember, oh and Jake don't worry I will make sure to send you a video on my phone of Nessie getting a lap dance."

"Haha, nice try Gina but Nessie will never go for that," says Jacob

"We will just have to see then."

Before I could go Embry ask to speak to me privately I say sure but it will have to be quick. We step outside and he turns to me and says, "I know we hardly know each other but I already think of you as a close friend and I want you to promise me that whatever you have plan tonight that you're going to be safe."

"Embry, you are so sweet of course I am going to be safe along with all the other girls, thank you or showing me how much you care." I kissed his cheek, noticing he was really warm but blowing it off do to the heat. I then stepped back inside and grabbed Leah so we could head back over to Claire and Quil's house.

The hummer limo was there not a couple minutes after we arrive. Claire gave one last kiss to Quil and then got in. I think Leah was a bit surprised that we got a limo, but she diddn't say anything about it. I gave the driver the Cullen's address and we were off.

When we reached the Cullen's house I was amazed. It was so breathtakingly beautiful. The size is not what amazed me for my home back in Tennessee is the same size or bigger. It was all the glass windows.

Everyone was waiting outside, and they are all extremely beautiful even the people who seemed to be the parents.

Nessie ran up to the limo and opened the door for us.

"Thanks Nessie"

"No problem, so are you ready to meet the family?"

"Sure why not let me just get the shirts for you all to change into."

I grabbed the shirts and started to walk with Leah, Claire and Nessie to the rest of the family. None of them looked alike, though they all had common features, such as the pale skin and golden eyes. Nessie introduced them all to me. Emmett was a huge muscular guy who looked really scary, but the way he was holding his girlfriend who I learned is Rosalie, changed my mind, about him being scary. Rosalie was beyond the most beautiful person I have ever seen, long blond hair and a killer body, all I could think about was the book Harry Potter and thinking she must be part Veela. Next was Jasper who also had blonde hair, and didn't show any expressions what so ever. After Jasper came Alice, and unlike everyone else who just stood there being introduced, she felt the need to hug me.

"Haha, you're a hyper one aren't you?" I asked her

"Oh that's nothing you just wait, you will be so sick of her by tomorrow," said Emmett

Alice just stuck her tongue out at him for that comment.

"Don't worry I can see us getting a long great, I can get really hyper as well, plus are you wearing Jimmy Choos cause if they are we are, we are so going shopping with each other when we get back." Her whole face lit up and all she did was hug me again. I was a little surprised at the strength that went into the hug, for she is just so tiny.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into," said a bronze haired boy. "Hi, I'm Edward," he put out his hand for me to shake and I did. I noticed it was really cold, but quickly through it aside.

I was then introduced to Bella, his wife, and finally I met the parents, Carlisle and Esme.

"I brought shirts for you ladies to wear, if you want to go quickly put them on."

They each took them but I noticed that Rosalie was not very happy about it. While they were changing I told Esme I loved her house and I would like to be able to see all of it some other time, since we were on a schedule with a time limit.

The girls came back down stairs, and gave their loved ones one last goodbye. Before we all piled into the hummer limo again. The driver then asked me once again where we were going and I said to the Seattle Airport. That got a lot of curious looks except from Alice.

"Why the airport?" said Leah

"Because, that is wear my dad's private jet is picking us up along with 3 of Claire and I's sorority sisters." I could see the excitement on all of their faces I just had to tell them.

"Girls were going to…."

**Where do you think they are headed? Would you like me to write and Embry POV on this chapter or go straight to the Bachelorette Party? Will Nessie get a lap dance? If you want more and want to know what will happen next you have to review.**


End file.
